The Pirated Music
by purplemoon07
Summary: AU. This includes the infamous Captain Jack, Captain Hook, Billy Idol, and Billy Idol. I did this in my composition class with some friends and decided to share. Hope you all enjoy our little story.


**The Pirated Music**

**I do not own any of the characters. Just something fun I did with some friends in my composition class. Hope you all enjoy!**

Once upon a time, on a stormy afternoon. In a land not so far away. Captain Jack Sparrow and Co. Captain hook were getting ready to pillage and plunder because they were very bored, and of course pirates. They were practicing new ninja techniques with their swords and bats. But little did they know that the end of the day would hold a promising tomorrow.

While in a land a little further away, David Bowie and Billy Idol were getting ready to put a show on together so awesome it will rock generations of children. Their biggest fan Peter Pan had gotten there early in this "I Love Bowie" te-shirt. Peter Pan was ready to rock.

Meanwhile back at Sea, Captain Jack Sparrow and Co. Captain Hook were trying to find a good way to spend their night. It was then that they sawa passing ship decorated in Bowie. They asked the people on the ship why it was decorated liket hat, and a man said it was becasue of the concert David Bowie and Billie Idol were putting on together. Hook quickly decided to take the rock out of the rock concert. Their plan was simple-to steal the rock music from the children. Captain Jack Sparrow and Co. Captain Hook were getting closer to the show. however, they weren't planning on going as fans.

At the concert many famouse and non-famous people started to show up. People like Queen, Michael Jackson, Vincent Price, and Quentin Tarentino were there in the front row. Everyone was so excited to rock out. Peter Pan was flying around with his hand made David Bowie Banner for everyone to see. Billy and David were still primping backstage in their seperate dressing rooms for the show.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Co-Captain Hook finally arrived on land and stepped out of the boat. They quickly discussed their plans more thoroughly. They decided to do a sneak attack on Bowie and Idol and steal their microphones and hair products so the show could not go on. They were going to pirate the music. They saw the concert hall and all of the people standing outside waiting to get in.

Billy and Idol were preparing for the big show. Each were in their dressing room preparing their costumes and most imporantly, their hair. The plan for the evening was to have Billy go out first then Bowie would do a few songs and the finale would be a joint rock out so stunning it would shake the future of mankind.

The show began and Billy Idol went on stage. David was waiting in his dressing room to go next. What they didn't know however was _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow and Co. Captain Hook were alreading stealing from Billy's dressing room. David Bowie got his call and took the stage and Billy Idol wne to get ready for the joint rock out. When Billy returned to his room he noticed something was terribly wrong. Many of his most prized possessions were gone! He began to cry, but realized the show must go on. For the love of fans is much greater than anything else. as David Bowie's part of the concert came to an end the crowd went wild knowing what was to come. David quickly rant ot he dressing room for a quick hair check up when he found two pirates. He couldn't believe this was happening! Pirates were stealing his most prized possessions! He screamed causing Billy to run into his dressing room too. They all stared at each other for a moment. David knew he had to think quick. He told the pirates that they could keep the treasure..but it would cost them. He quickly challenged them to a dual. A dual of rock. The pairates knew therew as no other way, and they agreed. So they all headed to stage.

They began to compete, only to find taht everyone rocked equally as hard. Peter Pan suggested in between songs that they join forces, and sing together. Silence fell over the crowds and after a brief two minutes and thirty-seven seconds Billy Idol, David Bowie, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Co. Captain hook had joined in 'We Are The Champions" together. It was an event to rock the foundations of future generations.

After the show, and everyone had left Captain Jack Sparrow and Co. Captain Hook knew they had to go. Billy and David were sad to see them leave, but equally knew they had to leave. David and Billy walked with them outside at the docks where their ship was. The rain had stopped and a beautiful rainbow was across the sky. They all agreed to see each other soon, and to remain friends.

****

They All Lived Happily Ever After


End file.
